


夏末的快乐

by P_eachyy



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	夏末的快乐

从Can住的地方可以看到一大片金色的麦田，一阵黏腻恼人的风吹过时，沉甸甸的麦穗就会像波浪一样荡漾开。

Can躺在Tin的怀里透过被拉开的推拉门盯着这片金黄发呆，夏末的天气仍是热的要死，他和Tin却还黏黏糊糊的靠在一起。

Tin咬了咬Can小巧的耳垂，又低头去吻他的脖颈和肩膀，略有些粗糙的大手从胸前划到腰腹，这样来回的撩拨了两下，才站起身，开始捡被扔的到处都是的衣服穿上。

Can转过身趴着看着他，“要走了吗？”

Tin对着镜子一边系衬衫的扣子，一边说，“晚上再来看你，我还要赶回去写份文件。”

Can趴在床垫上看Tin慢悠悠的打领带，有一滴汗顺着额角滴落在被单上，Can用手随意抹了抹，伸出细长白嫩的腿去够床边的风扇开关。

还差一点就能碰到绿色按钮时，被Tin抓住了脚踝，Tin弯下腰，顺着绷直的脚背一路吻到大腿内侧，最后在腿根处留下了一个浅浅的牙印才抬起身离开，而Can早因他的举动乱了呼吸。

好不容易从Can的家里退出来，Tin快步上了车，打开冷气对着自己猛吹了一顿，才完全冷静下来。

Can和他的相遇实属意外，他是大城市的公司高管，Can是随性的待业摄影师，一次暴雨让两人在镇上的酒吧相遇。

当夜在酒吧躲雨的Can看到了Tin，他觉得是命中注定，镇上为数不多的外来过客，只是一夜，两人就能一拍两散，是疏解欲网的最好选择。

合作的过程，对Can来说很完美，甚至可以说是回味无穷，Can的性经验不多，Tin不需要多华丽的技巧，光是他的尺寸就能让Can满足。

对于Tin而言，投怀送抱的，不是他喜欢的类型，但Can实在是对他的眼缘，清纯又无辜，没有理由的，Can就是入了眼。

Can的表现也出乎他的意料，与清纯的外表全然不同，在性事上很善于表达也很会夸赞对方，这让Tin大受鼓舞。

第二天离开时，天已经晴了，未被过度开发建设的小镇空气很好，偶尔还能看到一两只青色的蜻蜓飞过。

Tin从Can家里出来时，Can刚醒，也没有起身去送，赖在床上伸出一只手挥了挥就算告别了。

Tin赶回自己的城市后，又重新投入繁忙的工作，在夜深人静时，总会想起那一夜的契合。

Tin找了个理由又去了小镇，敲响Can的门时，Tin甚至有些紧张，自己违反了规则，但更想满足自己想见他的欲望。

Can看到他时，眼里闪过惊喜，邀请他进去坐，还请他吃了自己烤的小蛋糕，Can一边搅着剩余的奶油，一边撑着下巴看Tin。

Tin旁敲侧击的问出了自己的问题，得到了满意的回答，Can对自己有意思。

马上就要进入梅雨季节，外面又开始下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，Tin顺势提出想要过夜的请求，Can答应了。

当晚，两人在窗边伴着迷蒙的水汽有了一次让双方都很满意的深度交流。

不清不楚的关系就这样心照不宣的开始了，Tin总在周末开两个小时的车来找Can，Can则会准备好晚餐等Tin一起用。

Tin从公司赶回Can家时，Can没有如往常一样坐在沙发上看电视，屋子里黑黑的，Tin从花盆里摸出钥匙打开了门，摸黑去了Can的房间。

Can发烧了，Tin走时Can就开着窗，下午下过了一场雨，房间里潮潮的，酝满了水汽。

Tin替他换了干净的床具和睡衣，又叫醒他喂他吃了药，坐在床边细细的看他，Can半张脸埋在被子里，因为生病脸色比平时苍白了一些，呼吸有些重，Tin替他擦去额角冒出的汗，才去洗漱。

清晨醒来时，Can的病已经大好，Tin则因为照顾了Can一夜此时还在睡，Can撑着手侧躺着，用手指描绘着Tin的眉眼。

Tin觉浅，不一会儿就醒了，“怎么样，还难受吗？”，Tin伸手摸了摸Can的额头，确认Can已经退烧了才放下心。

“谢谢你。”Can眼睛亮亮的，还带有一丝鼻音，但听在Tin的耳朵里，Can不论怎样都很可爱。

“那下次就好好表现。”Tin不甚在意，想要翻个身继续睡，Can却扒着他凑到他的耳边说，“生病的时候体温更高，我现在里面更热哦。”

Tin无奈的推开他，“我没有这么禽兽。”

“但是我想。”Can软糯的声音一如往常，好像就在说，我想吃饭了一样平淡。

Can想要，那Tin自然奉陪，Can被亲的陷进了柔软的床垫里，Tin有些急切，Can张着嘴跟不上他的节奏，透明的涎液顺着嘴角流到了下巴上。

Tin的手摸进了睡衣下摆，揉捏住胸前的粉嫩红点，这里是Tin最喜爱的地方之一。

Tin顺着Can扬起的脖子来到睡衣的领口，猴急的用牙咬开扣子，粗重的呼吸悉数打在Can裸露的胸膛上，Can褪下了睡裤堆叠在脚踝处，光洁的双腿挂上了Tin的腰间。

“呼，摸摸我。”Can殷红的舌尖从唇缝中伸出，舔上了Tin发红的耳垂。

Tin抚上他的脆弱，带着薄茧的大掌来回撸动，另一只手摸上了他身后的穴口，在穴口打转却没有深入。

Can眼眶泛红，蓄起了泪水，嘟着嘴不满的咬在了Tin的胸口，Tin笑了笑，从床头柜里摸出了润滑液挤在Can的股间，稍高的体温在接触到冰凉的液体时，Can抖了抖身体。

在Can即将到达高潮时，Tin停下了手，抱着Can翻了个身，捏了捏Can嫩滑的软肉，“自己试试。”

Can新奇的撑起身体，抓住了Tin的硬挺摸了摸，又摸到自己身后，随着身体的下沉，Can慢慢睁大了双眼，“不...不行了...”

Tin箍住了Can的腰，自己一个使劲将剩下的部分塞进了温暖的内壁，Can紧紧的抓着Tin的手臂，大口呼吸。

早晨的阳光明媚，透过白色的窗帘洒在了床尾，两人躲在一线之差的阴影里，尽情释放着自己的欲望与快乐。

起起伏伏间，Tin突然加快了动作，这场性事马上就要结束了，“Can，快起来。”

Can收紧与他相握的五指，“不，你直接给我吧。”

“别闹，你病还没好。”Tin咬紧了牙关，脖颈里的青筋暴起，显然强行止住快乐是一件很难受的事情。

“就这一次，我想试试。”Can坐直身体，努力收缩了穴口，将Tin紧紧的缠住。

“Can...”Tin没有坚持住，浓稠的液体顺着交合处探出了一点头。

Can累极了，软下身体趴在Tin的胸口，侧耳去听他同样快速的心跳声，“Tin，你喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢。”Tin起初愣了下，随后顺了顺他被汗打湿的后脑勺，“那你呢。”

“我不知道。”Can答的很快，好似早就想好了这个问题的答案。

Tin怔愣住了，悄悄松开了摸着Can头发的手，却被Can伸手拦截住，抓着手放在自己的胸口，“因为我不知道，所以我现在正在寻找答案。”

“我觉得答案很快就会出现了。”Tin覆在Can胸口的手，感受到Can同样有些急促的心跳正在慢慢减缓，Tin笑着亲了亲Can的发璇，Can也抬起头吻上了他的下巴。

“再多来两次就能确定啦。”Can调皮的眨眨眼。

“今天得不出答案，你就不要想下这个床。”Tin好似意识到Can在耍他，抓了他的手压在头顶，翻身骑在了他的身上。

“下次吧，Can今天累了。”Can这次慌张的扭动着身体想要逃跑。

“在没得出答案前，就先辛苦你啦。”

“不要啊！！”


End file.
